


Why Do Humans Sleep So Much (or, The Doctor Is Very Bored)

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Triple Drabble, Triple Drabble and a Half, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: What does the Doctor do while his companions are asleep?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler
Series: January Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Why Do Humans Sleep So Much (or, The Doctor Is Very Bored)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'restless'.

The Doctor was restless. He paced around his TARDIS like a prowling tiger, footsteps light as feathers. If only he could find something interesting to do…

But no. He’d tried reading a book in the library, but he read too fast. After ten minutes and seven books, he gave up. He’d tried to start some repairs, but he couldn’t stay concentrated and he didn’t want to mess up the poor TARDIS in a moment of carelessness. He’d even tried baking, and anyone who knew this incarnation of his would know that that was a sure sign of boredom. The resulting cake had actually turned out quite well, the Doctor thought. Okay, maybe not well. Better than the last time. It’d probably taste alright. But he was itching to go explore somewhere new, and cake didn’t help.

Maybe they’d be awake now, he thought hopefully, turning towards the corridor that housed his companions’ bedrooms. 

They were not awake.

Upon opening the door to Rose’s bedroom, he was met with a flying pillow and a muffled grumble about eight hours sleep and too much running.

Cracking the door open to Jack’s bedroom, the Captain jolted awake immediately. Military training, the Doctor thought with a hint of disdain.

‘What’s the emergency?’

‘I’m bored,’ the Doctor said, sounding a little too whiny for his liking.

Jack, instead of doing anything about this, lay back down again.

The Doctor went and had a slice of cake. 

Really, he thought, humans need way too much sleep.

Eventually, however, the humans did emerge from their slumber.

‘Don’t you ever sleep, Doc?’ Jack asked, by way of greeting.

‘Nope, never,’ the Doctor replied with a grin. It wasn’t true, but it might as well be.

‘Well, we do,’ a still tired Rose said, ‘so please don’t come barging in so early.’

Instead of telling her about how early wasn’t really a concept that applied on time-travelling space ships, the Doctor turned to the console.

‘How does everyone feel about 15th century Spain?’

Jack shrugged with a smile, Rose nodded.

The Doctor grinned. His itch for adventure was scratched.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
